I will come for you
by Mia-Gabriella
Summary: 5 year old Nate Rivers thought the red eyed man would never come back. But he kept his promise, "I will come for you" Pairings: BBxNear and MelloxNear. Warning: Rape and some boy on boy action. Rating may go up. On hold for a while *runs away*
1. What do you want?

**New story! Woop woop! I started this when I needed to take a break from Chocolate Brown Eyes, but no worries my Pallies! I can Multi-task! I'm writing the next chapter so don't give up on me! Hope you enjoy the new story :) Mia. x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 1 – "What do you want?"**

Nate Rivers was playing upstairs in him bedroom when he heard his mother scream. At first he assumed she has seen a spider or something – _typical_ Nate thought. Then she screamed again. Nate started to worry when his mother kept screaming; surely his dad would have killed the spider by now Nate thought. He set down his toys and walked out to the landing.

"No!" He heard his mother sob "Why? Why did you do this? What do you want?!" she cried.

"What do I want? Why, I want your son, Nate." Said a sinister voice that chilled Nate to his core.

"Mum?" Nate asked cautiously from the top of the stairs.

"No! Please! Nate, Run! Get aw-!" his mother yelled before she started to make strange gurgling sounds.

Nate was extremely bright for his age; he was only five and was already doing his GCSE's, which he found to be easy. But now, Nate was extremely confused, where was his father? Why had his mother abruptly stopped screaming? Who was the stranger in their home?

"Nate?" Called the unknown man from their living room.

Nate hesitated.

"Would you come in here a moment? I wish to show you something." The man requested of Nate. His tone of voice both scared and intrigued Nate. He apprehensively descended the stairs and walked into the living room. There were many things Nate noticed were wrong with the scene before him. First of all, his father was slumped against the couch with a long mark across his neck which was leaking a lot of dark red. Second, his mother, with the same mark on her neck, was lying on the floor in a large puddle of read. _Surely that isn't comfortable _thought Nate when he saw her unnatural position on the floor. Nate walked over to her and knelt in from of her.

"Mummy? Why are you sleeping like that? You will hurt when you wake up." Nate asked, she didn't reply.

"Mum?" he asked again, shaking his mother's arm.

"She won't respond" that eerie voice said.

Nate looked up to see a man dressed all on black. Nate took in his appearance. He had dark messy hair, almost like a ravens. The man was holding a knife in one hand and a jar of strawberry jam in the other. He had dark rings around his eyes, but that was not what scared Nate the most.

It was the man's bright red eyes.

"Why won't she wake up?" Nate asked the strange red eyes man.

He but the the jam jar down and sighed.

"Because I slit her throat, as I did your father's." He said moving closer to Nate (knife still in hand).

"They are both dead now, and you belong to me" the man said with a disturbing smile on his face. Those red eyes came closer to Nate. As he looked at the advancing man, he noticed that he looked in his early twenties, maybe even his teens. The man was still coming closer to Nate when he Nate said,

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The man with red eyes laughed, Nate started to back away in pure terror.

"I will tell you my name when I want you to know. As to what I want, Nate. I want you."

"M-me? What use am I to you?"

"Oh, I could think of a few ways" He answered with that sinister smile.

"I will let you know them in the future because Nate, you are mine, and I _will_ come for you." The red eyed man said before leaning toward Nate and slowly caressing his cheek.

"Nate..." he whispered before he crushed his lips to Nate's harshly.

Nate struggled but he overpowered him and pushed him against the wall, pinning his wrists against it. Nate let out a moan of pain as he was slammed. The red eyed man seemed to enjoy his anguish. He pushed his tongue into Nate's mouth as he whined. Nate tried to push him off, but it was useless. After a minute or two Nate bit the red eyed man's tongue and the man finally stopped. He smiles and whispered in Nate's ear.

"Remember this, Nate. I will come for you."

"Ah!" There was a sharp pain on Nate's chest and he closed his eyes in pain.

When he opened them again, the red eyed man had gone. He looked down to see a red 'B' seared into the top left of his chest.

**Well...? What do you think? Good, Bad, Beyond the realms of Sanity? **

**There **_**will **_**be more chapters added, I really like short FanFics but I just really cannot write them.**

**Please review, I don't mind if it's nice or mean, I always appreciate all the help I can get. Remember I'm new at this! **

**Thanks for reading, there should be another chapter real soon. **

**Mia x**


	2. You look like him

**A/N: Okay, so I've FINALLY put another chapter on. I write them down, but never type them up. Sorry if there are loads of spelling mistakes, y'all know I can't spell to save my life. Oh well, I had my statistics exam this morning – it was so lame it was unbelievable! Now, I'm starting to just talk nonsense. Like usual. Shut up! No! You shut up brain!**

**Near: For goodness sake, just be quiet! I want to see what happens to me!**

**Me: OHMIGIDDYGODNESS! I love you Near!**

**Near: Um, thanks?**

**Me: Hehe, Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

***runs off crying, runs back, grabs Near and runs off again***

**Hopefully you will enjoy it! :):) xx**

**Chapter 2: "You look like him"**

Nate was tired, the men in police uniforms kept on asking him questions, all he wanted was for his parents to tuck him into bed and fall asleep peacefully. However, Nate knew that would never happen again – the red eyed man had taken them away from him.

"Hello" a gentle voice said. "My name is Watari, do you mind if I sit and talk to you for a moment?"

Nate looked to the man; he seemed to be in his late forties. Nate merely nodded silently in response.

"I know you have been through a great ordeal and that you need to take time to recover. I came here today to offer you a place at my orphanage; it is for orphaned boys such as yourself, who are extremely gifted."

Nate had not even expressed any indignation to let this man know he was listening to a word he said. He finally glanced up to this man, 'Watari' as he'd called himself.

"Why?" Nate asked "Why are you offering me a place at this 'orphanage'?"

"I have seen you school records, Nate. They are very impressive. I think Wammy's House will be a good place for an intelligent boy like you." Watari answered in a kind tone that reminded Nate of his father. "So will you come?" he asked.

Nate sighed. "Yes, I suppose I have nowhere else to go."

-

As Nate stepped into the Black Rolls Royce, he didn't notice that there was another in there with him, until all of the doors were locked.

"Hello Nate" The raven headed man said. Nate jumped so violently when he was the man in the car with him.

"No! Not you! Please!" Nate screamed as he attempted to open one of the doors.

The man looked at the young boy in curiosity.

"The doors are locked, now will you please tell me why you screaming due to my presence?" He asked calmly.

"You..." Nate stopped trying to kick the door open. _His voice _he thought _it's different._ He looked into the man's eyes – they were black.

"He..." Nate mumbled to himself before suddenly breaking into tears.

"Shh, It's going to be alright, you are safe now." The man said uncomfortably, trying to reassure the sobbing child.

"I know this must be difficult for you, but we have arrived now and there are a few things I need to say."

Nate wiped the tears from his face and tried to gain some composure.

"Okay" the elder said, taking that as an 'alright-I'm-listening'. "First of all my name is L."

Nate shuddered at the similarities.

"Secondly, this orphanage was created for the sole purpose of finding my successor. Thirdly, you must remember that all of the other boys here are orphans too, so you must be sensitive about how you treat them. Lastly, for protection and secrecy, all of the boys here have a fake name, just a first name. Do you have any preferences?"

Nate shook his head.

"Hmm..." L thought, "How about 'Near', for always near?"

The boy merely shugged.

"alright then, one last thing before you go. I want to ask you why you reacted the way you did when you first saw me."

Nate carefully looked into those black eyes.

"Because L, You look like him."

Nate's face was expressionless as he stepped out of the vintage car.

"Welcome to Wammy's House." Said a voice Nate did not recognise. "You can call me Roger, I run the orphanage."

Near nodded without the slightest hint of any emotion.

"Hey Roger, who's the new kid?"

Nate immediately whirled to where the loud voice had come from.

The boy looked one or two years older than Nate, he had golden blonde hair, was holding a bar or chocolate in his hand and _is he wearing leather?_ Nate wondered. Hovering behind the confident blonde was another boy. He looked only slightly older than Nate. He wore dark jeans and a striped shirt. His hair was mostly red with a hint of orange and he wore brightly coloured goggles.

"Mello, Matt. His name is Near, I trust you to make his new life here comfortable." Said Roger with a voice implying that it was more of an order than a request.

"Sure, whatever." The blonde said.

"Why is he wearing pyjamas?" the redhead asked.

Near thought about saying 'Well, when my parents were killed and I had their blood all over myself, the police said to change my clothes. My white pyjamas were the first thing he found. Do you have a problem with that?' but Nate settled for an icey glare at the boy.

After that day, Nate Rivers became Near, first in line to become L's successor. Mello's hatred for Near grew as the cold emotionless boy beat him at everything. Near wore white pyjamas every day at Wammy's as a memoir to his parents who died so that the red eyed man could say those words to Near. The words that stalked him since the day Nate Rivers became Near.

**...So, sorry it's a short chapter. I have already written the next chapter and I just need to find the time to write it up. Hope you liked it. If you did – Please review and if you didn't – then review. I crave knowing what you think. Mental high-fives for everyone who bothered to read it! Should be back soon. Mia x**


	3. What the hell is he doing?

**A****/N: Chapter 3! Woop Woop! Bear in mind, its more crap than all the other's put together. I thought I'd put this up tonight as I'm going on holiday this weekend – two weeks in Italy! Yay! Sadly, no computers and I wouldn't be mean and not put this chapter on...**

**By the way, CHAMMIE YOU EVIL (BEEP)! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. *sniffs***

**Hope you like it! Oh! This is ten years after the last chapter. Mia x**

**Chapter 3: "What the hell is he doing?"**

"_Remember this, Nate. I will come for you."_

Near jumped awake in fear, like he had every night for the past ten years of his life. Near was now fifteen years old and he had matured both mentally and physically since he came to Wammy's House. Everyone would say he had stayed the same but was now much bigger, but anyone close to him would notice how his eyes – they had become so cold and distant. Near dressed and readied himself for another monotonous day. Near looked down to his unfinished puzzle, it seemed to be calling to him. Sighing, he put the last pieces of his blank puzzle together to create the little black L in the top corner.

"_Because L, you look like him." _Near shuddered as Nate's memories floated back to him. He unconsciously let his hand trace over the scar that had been created that day. _B._

Waking from his reverie, Near pushed away the now completed puzzle and made his way to his first lesson. The day passed quickly and Near found himself walking back to his room for bed. When Near reached his destination, he found a young boy waiting for him.

"Yes?" Near asked tonelessly.

"T-This was left at the entrance for you." He said before handing Near a white envelope and hurrying off.

_It's probably from L_ Near thought as he walked into his room and placed the letter on his bed. It took Near a moment to realise that something seemed different. His eyes swept the room, and then he saw it. His puzzle, blank, except L's insignia was now covered in a red substance – Near walked closer. There was a single smudged handprint and the _L_ had been added to, it made a...

_No. No. No. NO!_

Near was tried to convince himself he was imagining this.

Hi picked up the puzzle in its board and put his finger through the sticky substance.

Strawberry Jam.

_No! It can't be!_

_But who knew about the jam? I never told anyone that! _ Near argued to himself and before he knew what he was doing, Near threw the puzzle out of his opened window. He faintly heard all of the pieces scatter across the ground as he slammed the window closed and collapsed.

-

"_I will come for you"_

Near woke in a panic, as usual. _Why am I on the floor?_ Near asked himself. Then yesterdays memories came flooding back. Before Near could even respond to his own thoughts...

BANG! Near watched as his door was kicked open and a seventeen year old blonde strode into the room.

"Whoa, Near. You look like shit. Roger sent me, in case you're wondering. He got worried when _precious_ Near didn't show up to lessons, and even more when he found out you threw your puzzle out of your window."

Near was far too busy to be dealing with the chocolate obsessed blonde at the minute.

"Mello. Please leave me alone." He said quietly, trying to keep up his emotionless facade.

Mello gave Near a strange look and then muttered "Fine." Then he left.

Little did Near know that when he left, he took with him an unopened envelope from Near's bed. Mello smiled mischievously as he wandered over to a bench outside. Eager, Mello opened the envelope. _Wait, this isn't from L! _Mello cured himself for being so stupid but then another thought came to mind, _who'd write to Near?_ Mello took out the sheet of paper inside and read;

_Dear Nate,_

_I hope you remember each word I said to you, after I killed your parents. _

_You belong to me, and I'm coming for you._

Mello reread the letter.

"Nate... Oh my God...-" Mello uttered before he was cut off by a loud yell.

"What the hell is he doing?!" a boy (who Mello recognised as one of the younger orphans called James) screamed.

Mello looked to the direction he was pointing.

On the roof of Wammy's House, on the very edge, was a figure all in white, so beautifully pale, with his hair blowing in the wind. The angel stepped forward.

"Near!" Mello screamed, as he watched Near fall.

**Blimey L's lolly! Near just jumped of the roof of Wammy's house! What has the word come to?! **

**Review anyone? Mia x**


	4. I wouldn't do that

**A/N: Yaaayy!!! 13 reviews!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! This story is more popular than Chocolate Brown Eyes! *cries at few reviews on Abilities* Anyways, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in ages! Don't kill me! I don't really have an excuse other than I was busy. It's true though, with other stories and personal hoo-harrs :) On an entirely different note, can anyone tell me how you know how many hits the story has? **

_**Celestial Blood: Hahaha, I feel really evil keeping you waiting that long. I AM sorry though. I did update, finally! Thank you for the review! You were the first on the chapter!**_

_**FullMental Muffins: I'm sorry!! ... Does it? The characters get PRETTY OOC soon; I may try to re-write that though... Thank you for the... multiple reviews: D and for faving me :D**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: Thank you for the review :) *Mello runs over and catches Near bridal style* Hahaha, you must read and find out! :D **_

_**Rawr - Loves SasUKE - : Yay!! You make me happy :D I agree! Not with the good writing part :) I love BBxNear and L is just... AMAZING. Thank you for the review.**_

_**Noppa: Thanks for the review!! You made my 10**__**th**__**!! :O Two weeks?! I'm sorry! *cries* I read your review and was like 'Get writing silly girl!' to myself :) I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**_

_**Breena Marie: I like the way you think :P I think like that too :D Thank you for the review! Your more is here! **_

_**notcrazy. im insane.: Thank you for the review. It is a rare pairing, but I just loved it so much the first time I read it I decided to write some! I'm glad you like it, and this I can write! :)**_

_**.: *Laughs* You have gotten your wish :) Thanks for reviewing!**_

**To all my reviewers, *throws virtual candy in air* And for all of you lovelies, I've decided to make this chapter extra long for you all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. **

**Anywhoo, onwards with the show! I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 4 – **

"_Who are you? What do you want?" I asked to the strange man with red eyes. What could he possibly want that he had to murder my parents in cold blood for? In response, he started to laugh, the sound made me back away in fright._

"_I will tell you my name when I want you to know.... As to what I want, Nate. I want you." _

_That sinister voice, unlike anything I'd ever heard, gave me chills._

"_M-me? What use am I to you?"_

"_Oh, I could think of a few ways" He answered smiling at me and his eyes travelled down my body and back up to my confused grey eyes. _

"_I will let you know them in the future because Nate, you are mine, and I __will__ come for you." _

_Before my mind could come up with an intelligent response, his cold hand touched my cheek, and he pressed his lips to mine._

No! Get off of me! What are you doing?!_ I mentally screamed at the man as my mouth was being crushed by the crazy man._

_He grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the wall violently resulting in me letting out an anguished cry._

_The second I opened my mouth, I felt something enter it. I tried to fight, uselessly against the man. After what seemed like an eternity of struggling, I came up with an idea. I brought my teeth down and bit his tongue. He immediately withdrew and that scary grin appeared on his face again._

_I couldn't say anything. I just stood there, gasping for breath. I felt his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. "Remember this, Nate. I will come for you."_

_I felt something cut into my chest several times and I closed my eyes in pain. Once I had the strength to open them again, the red eyed man was nowhere to be seen. I looked down to where the pain had come from, marked into my skin was the letter 'B'_

"_Near?" A voice called. Wait, why was _that _voice in this nightmare for? The last thing I remember was falling. Falling..._

"NATE!" Near jumped up only to see white. _Wait. White?_ He thought. Confused, Near looked around, to see... "Mello?"

"No. The Pope. Of course it's me." Said the chocolate obsessed blonde, who was hovering over Near. Taking in his surroundings he assumed he was in a hospital. Meaning his attempt failed. Sighing, he tried to sit up. Only to find that it hurt like hell. The younger boy groaned and fell back on the comfortable bed he was laid on. Mello moved to sit beside the bed and fiddle with an envelope.

Then Near realised something. "What did Mello just call me?"

Mello said nothing but soundlessly got up and placed the envelope he was holding in Nears hands before resuming his seat once more.

Near eyed the blonde suspiciously as he opened the envelope as focused on the small piece of paper in front of him.

Mello watched as his rivals eyes widened and his small frame started to shake. He said nothing, but placed the paper on the bedside table next to him with an unsteady hand. The silence only lasted a minute before Near sighed and said both quietly but in a harsh tone,

"So Mello knows my name and how I came to reside at Wammy's house. No sarcastic comments? No cruel innuendoes?"

Mello was speechless, did Near really think of him like that? Heartless? _Well, that is how you act all the time!_ A little voice in his head told him.

"No, Near. I wouldn't... Not when you're... like this. You're scared. I can tell. Is this why you..." Mello couldn't bring himself to ask this, what was wrong with him?

He didn't have any time to dwell on it because the door banded open to reveal a dishevelled detective. Two pairs of eyes immediately turned to the newcomer.

"L?" Near and Mello both asked incredulously.

"I came as soon as Watari informed me of what happened. I'm thankful the paramedics were able to save you. Why on earth did you do that?" L said, his monotonous voice laced with parental concern for the boy.

Near sighed again and tried to get out of the bed, but not before Mello has gotten up and pushed him back down yelling, "What do you think you are doing, you idiot?!"

The younger teen looked down at himself and noticed that he was covered in bandages.

"Does one of you wish to tell me what happened?" He asked impatiently.

Mello turned and answered "What, you mean after you tried to kill yourself?" mirroring Near's tone of voice.

Near had the urge to give Mello an evil look, but merely nodded in response. L looked to Mello expectantly.

"Well, "Mello started, looking at Near. "When you... fell, you lost consciousness before you hit the ground, when the paramedics came they said that it would take a miracle to save you. They rushed you over to this hospital, where they wouldn't let me see you for a few hours, so I have no idea what happened then. However, when they did let me see you, the doctor said the impact of the fall may cause brain damage. And you messed up your ribs and left arm pretty badly. It may take a few weeks for you to heal properly. I'm just glad you didn't end up like your puzzle."

"There is an 89% that you mean the puzzle that I gave Near. Am I correct?" L asked with a hint of incredulity.

"Yeah, Near threw it out of his window the other day" Mello answered simply.

The ebony haired man turned to Near for confirmation. To him it seemed ridiculous that Near of all people would do such a thing. But then again, who would have expected near to try and kill himself.

Before anything else could be said, Near's doctor walked in.

"Good Morning. I see you're awake, wonderful! I'm your Doctor, you can call me Matsuda if you want. I have some tests to run and we'll see if you can get out of this place soon." He seemed the overly cheerful type, Near didn't like him at all.

It turned out these tests included nothing more than getting poked and prodded uselessly by medical staff for the remainder of the day under the watchful glare of Mello. When it was dark outside, Near finally snapped.

"Look, Mello. I know L told you that you have to watch over me, but this is getting ridiculous. Can you not just leave me alone?" he almost pleaded.

"No can do Near, plus, last time I agreed to that, you tried to kill yourself, remember?" Mello said with heavy sarcasm.

"Fine." Near said, giving in to the seventeen year old. "Can you at least leave while I get dressed?" He asked hopefully.

Mello shook him head stubbornly in response.

"Turn around?" he inquired finally.

"Whatever." Mello said before turning away from Near. The albino started to remove his shirt only to gasp in pain. He really hadn't thought this through.

"Ouch. Ah!"

"Need any help?" Mello offered with a smirk.

"No Mello. Agh!"

"For God's sake, Near." Mello turned around and looked toward Near who had managed to undo the buttons of his pyjama top. The tips of Mello's mouth raised against his will at Near's frustrated expression.

Near couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he felt Mello moved the fabric over his pale skin, when Mello ceased his movements and gasped Near automatically knew what Mello had seen. He felt soft fingertips trace the lines of the scar he had received so long ago.

"Was it him? The same person who... killed your parents?" He continued to remove Near's shirt. "You know you can tell me what happened – You can trust me." Mello said in a voice Near couldn't put a name to.

Near said nothing but in his mind he has one thought _I want to trust him_, and as Mello replaced Near's shirt he thought one thing _I want him trust me._

**(Here's the extra part I'm giving you all for being so amazing)**

"_You can trust me" I said to Near. He looked up and stared into my eyes "I do" he said before reaching up and lightly bringing his lips to mine._ Finally!_ I thought, responding to the kiss enthusiastically. I pushed Near on to the hospital bed and straddled his hips. He smiled up at me as he ran his hands though my hair and pulled me down to him._

Mello woke with a start, and a problem. _Another dream about Near?_ He questioned himself, he had to admit, he had been thinking about the younger boy a lot. Mainly after he had jumped. He wanted to help Near (who was currently sleeping). Though not very peacefully. Mello walked over to kneel at the side of Nears bed.

He mumbled almost inaudibly, then "Why won't she wake up?" Mello froze. He was dreaming about what happened. Mello contemplated waking him up but L had refused to tell him anything about Near's past but the blonde was simply too curious.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Near because louder but his voice started to become unsteady. There was a long pause, all Mello could hear was Near's strained breathing. Just when Mello was going to wake Near up, the younger boy revealed something that Mello didn't want know.

"M-me?" He stammered "What use am I to you?"

This 'man' this psychopath, wanted Near! Is that why he made that scar? To mark him as his own? Mello was caught up his thoughts when his reverie was cut short by a pained moan. He looked over to Near who's small frame had started to twitch.

"Please, no! What are you-?! No." Near started to moan whilst violently thrashing about.

"Shh... Near. It's okay, it's just a dream. You're safe here, with me." Mello whispered as he gently reached over to place his arms around the struggling teen. Near opened his half crazed eyes.

"M-Mello?" He asked before he began to sob into Mello's arms.

-

Two weeks had passed since Near has jumped off the roof of Wammy's house. Two weeks of constantly being watched over. Two weeks of sitting in a room with Mello and L; Mello looking as if Near was about to disappear and L, solving cases on his laptop while shooting glances at Near. After two weeks, finally, he was allowed to leave. Under the agreement that he visits a therapist once a week, Near agreed to this for three reasons.

Firstly, he _had_ tried to kill himself. Secondly, he felt safer at Wammy's house that this hospital, even with L's security measures, Now Near was older he understood what the red eyed man did before he left and he had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to come back for. The third reason being, that he wanted to be alone. Mello and l had been constantly babysitting Near during his recovery, he didn't blame them though. For when they returned to Wammy's, and he was alone, he would make sure the red eyed man would never get to him. Never.

Near felt a wave of relief when he saw the familiar gates of the orphanage. He got out of the car, only to be stopped by L.

"Near. As an extra precaution, Mello will be watching over you for the next few months." L didn't fail to notice the slight twitch of Near's left eye as he said that. "It's for your own safety."

Near looked to Mello, expecting to see a look of pure outrage on his face, but Mello just looked deep in thought.

"I wouldn't be able to stop that even I wished as Mello is in all of my lessons anyway." Was Near's response. He wouldn't make it to lessons tomorrow.

"Actually, I have informed Roger that Mello will be sharing a room with you. Starting at approximately, now."

Inside, near was livid, Mello would thwart him. His plans must succeed!

"I would advise against that. Surely Mello would feel more comfortable continuing to share his room with Matt. In addition, Mello and I do not have the best relationship, this idea will just create more disagreements between us."

L sighed and turned to Mello who had not said a word, "Mello, do you have any problem with sharing a room with Near?"

Mello looked to L and shook his head. Near watched in shock.

"If that is what Mello wishes, I am going to go and sort out my room." Near said simply and walked quickly up to his bedroom.

L watched Near disappear before looking back at Mello.

"Please try not to aggravate him, I can sense that he is very emotional right now and may snap at any time, but I know I can trust you with this, _Miheal._"

Mello nodded in response and headed up to his old room to tell Matt about his new sleeping arrangements.

-

"Look it's Near!" Near heard as he walked to his room.

"Is it true he tried to kill himself?" Another boy asked.

"Yeah! Loads of the staff saw him jump off the roof. That James kid told me, he was there as well as that scary Mello guy!"

Near had had enough of this, he walked faster to his room and locked the door behind him. _Mello will be hear soon, _he thought. _I should hurry up, L may have given him he a key._

Near walked into his bathroom, searched for 15 minutes but still couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Crap..." he muttered. The he remembered that he had put it under his pillow. Hw make his way out of the bathroom only to find Mello holding Near's desired object in his hand. His knife.

"Looking for this?" Mello said waving his hand to emphasise the blade he was holding. "What were you planning to do Near? He demanded.

Near remained silent for a moment before whispering "I won't let him get what he wants..."

"And you think taking your life is the answer?!"

"I know what he wants! I won't let him take me Mello! I won't! Near shouted at the blonde.

Mello sighed and put the knife down. He walked over to Near, _he looks so vulnerable_, he thought as he wrapped his arms around Near's shaking frame. After a moment, he felt him relax in his arms. Near looked up into the elders eyes as Mello looked down to Near's.

"Near, I-" Mello stuttered. Near merely looked confused. But Mello couldn't say the words – so he decided to show him.

Mello gently brought his lips down press against Near's.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _Miheal_. Nate is _mine_." A low, sinister yet possessive voice said.

Mello looked up to see a flash of red, then he heard Near scream as everything went black.

**A/N: ... :P You all love me really! I would **_**kill**_** Near so early on in the story. If any of you get the meaning behind that, you should be twitching. I made that chapter SOOO long! 2,500 words is long for me! Sorry for typos, speeling errors and grammatical errors. I am a fool bu I can't help it! ****'Just for the record, the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of: A) Indifference or B) Disinterest in what the critics say.' Not really, I NEED to know what you think! Or I will get angry, eat brownies and never update again! Hahahaha! Meaning, review! :D Mia x**


	5. I have waited so long

**A/N: I am SO happy! *Gives virtual hugs to all readers* I only expected a few reviews for the whole story! *runs around like the crazy lunatic I am* Anywhoo, I decided to add a little something for you all to sedate your hunger for the next chapter. Though it may not help that much *smiles mischievously* I thought I would do it today as school is taking over my life!**

_**Cole-Hyuuga: Haha, Near screams like a little girl. Thanks so much for the review! My name is actually Emelia but Mia for short :) Yes, super long chapter. I did it for you and all you amazing reviewers! I want to name my kid Nate too! Do you think that in a few years Nate will be a really common name because of all of us crazy Death Note addicts? Or else? *hides in corner* I've updated! Here!! *laughs***_

_**Celestial Blood: You forgot about me?! *cries* Maybe this little chapter may help you out with Near's crazy stalker person :P Yay! You think it was worth the wait? *smiles massively* Thank you for the review :)**_

_**I Just Realized I'm So Old T-T: Thank you for the review! *laughs* Possessive BB is like a dream for me :P You know I feel quite sorry for Mello in this story. Not as much as I feel sorry for other characters :D Look! The update is here! It may be SUPER-short, but there is, no need for an 'I Will Come For You Rampage'. ... I think you have lost it. 'This Story Rocks Socks!' This story? As in, MY story?! "Someone get her help!"**_

_**UpdateMe: Thanks for the review, but I do have a question. What the hell are you doing reading a MelloxNear fanfic?! Other than being polite? I know that MelloxMatt is more your thing. *smiles* Stop reading my crappy stories! They are lame compared to yours! *cries* **_

_**Noppa: ... "Yes, emergency services. This one needs to get help too! Please hurry!" *laughs* I don't really know what to say to that... Um, thanks? Glad you like it :) But I think being your God is going a tad far, I'm not that good, honestly. *says like it's obvious* Thank you for the review, and compliments, and for being so weird that I wanted to update :)**_

_**Breena Marie: *eats brownie* Yes, you are right about that :) *laughs* 'ninja stealth, or at least a major WTF plot twist'? That's a leeetle random. I love B. Maybe that is just because I like creepy people... I hope this chapter is creepy enough for you (even if it is a tiny chapter). Thank you for the review :)**_

_**Eriscene's Memoirs: *laughs evilly* Possessive B would scare the hell out of anyone. *smiles* Thank you so much for the review :)**_

**Okay, Now bear with me because this is where it starts to get weird... A bit like me to be honest. I'm not good with the whole, writing creepy-one-sided-things. I hope you like it. Even if it is short, and basically crap. I'm so rubbish! *runs off crying***

**Mello: Wait! You need to do the disclaimer! AND GET NEAR AWAY FROM THIS CRAZY MAN! *hears faint "I don't own death note!" and more sobs***

**Chapter 5 – Waited so long**

Near watched in horror as Mello lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Wide eyes moved to the red ones that had haunted Near's every dream since he was five –they were the exactly how he remembered them. Near's body was frozen by his mind was racing.

He stared as the red eyed man looked down to the blonde haired body and muttered something like "... Should kill him."

Almost impossibly, Near found his voice.

"Don't hurt him. He's not what you came for." He said trying to keep his voice devoid of emotion.

The red eyed man replied simply.

"He will try to keep me from you Nate – just like your parents."

Near cringed at the mention of his parents brought back unwanted memories. Those thoughts quickly replaced as the red eyed man started to walk towards him. His thoughts along the lines of_ Did Mello lock the door when he came in? Maybe I could get out that way. Or maybe I could just jump out of the window. That would get me away from him... _but the red eyed man spoke again distracting him from his plans.

"But then again, _you_ almost took yourself away from me. Permanently." Near's eyes widened, L made sure nobody outside of Wammy's knew he had tried to kill himself. The man continued,

"That won't happen again will it Nate?" He said in that eerie voice, moving closer to the boy.

Near finally found the will to move and ran to the door as fast as he could – It was open. He was about to run through when something pulled him away from the door; making him crash to the floor on his back.

"Now, now, Nate." He cooed. "This will be easier for you if you co-operate." A sickening grin appeared on his face as he grabbed Near's wrists, dragged him to the bed and tied his wrists to the headboard. Near struggled against the bindings and watched the man's actions. The red eyed murderer dragged Mello's limp body over to the armchair in the corner of the room, like a spectator. He took the key from the blonde's pocket and slowly locked the door.

Turning to face his captive and picking up the knife hold my Mello only moments ago, he whispered "I've waited so long for you Nate."

Filled with anxiety, Near starts to plead weakly. "Please, no. Don't."

"I was right to wait until you were older, now you fully understand what I want – What I am going to do to you."

Setting the knife on the bedside table, he started to unbutton Near's shirt. Running his hands over Near's pale skin and he did, looking down in lust at the shuddering teenager below him. Red eyes looking possessed as he toys with the waistband of Near's pyjama bottoms.

He knew what was about to happen, he closed his eyes. Imagining himself to be somewhere else.

"No, no... I want to look into those pretty eyes of yours when I do this."

Near merely whimpered. But as he felt strong legs straddle him he began to plead again.

"Please... Don't. No. Please..."

His response was simple. "No."

He smiled before crushing his lips into the younger boy's violently. Near squirmed –refusing him entrance. The man let his hands roam Near's stomach, making the boy gasp, giving the man the opportunity to forcefully shove his tongue into Near's mouth. An opportunity he didn't miss.

Struggling against him, the first think that Near could think of was to bite the man's tongue.

Immediately retreating, the red eyed man smiled down at his prey. "Just like old times...But now things are different, Nate. This time I will tell you my name, it is Beyond Birthday."

Near's attempts to escape weakened.

"Now you are older, you are so much more tempting."

He ran his L-like fingers down Near's sides.

"Now you are older, I just can't help myself."

Before Near could even comprehend what Beyond had said, the older man had started to kiss a line from his throat to his stomach. Hungrily he started to remove the rest of Near's clothing.

"Please... Beyond. Let me go! Please, stop. Don't-" Near pleaded.

This only seemed to make Beyond more urgent. He quickly ridded Near of his remaining clothes.

"Call me B." He ordered in an intimidating tone.

Near looked down to his scar, B. Then up to the man who gave him it. B was smiling wickedly down to the naked boy in front of him as he began to remove his own clothes.

At this, Near fought more to break free from his bindings, though these attempts were hopeless. He looked up horrified to face his nightmare. B crawled on top of the restrained teen and whispered in his sinister and disturbing voice.

"I have waited for you, for so long, but now, I have come for you."

**A/N: ... Um... So what did you think? I know it's short. It feels really strange writing this. I suppose listening to 'Undisclosed Desires' repeatedly helps... My play count is stupidly high already (Yes, Hello, I am a Muse fan). ****Ignoring my useless rambling, Please review. What is left of my sanity needs it! I'm too unmotivated to update quickly, but you know how happy reviews make me. Mia x**


	6. AN: HELP ME!

**Another stupid Author's note!! **

**Which is important though!**

**Okay, I have a dilemma. **

I know you are all going to hate me for this, but if you didn't know, all of my stories are on hold ('Abilities', 'Chocolate brown eyes', and yes – 'I will come for you' too!).

The problem I have is with the next chapter of this story when I come to it. I am torn between (I'M PRETTY MUCH TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENS NEXT HERE – BEWARNED! Haha) whether to write a pretty graphic rape scene or well, not to. If I don't I was planning to write it separately later, but I don't want to disappoint you all.

Sooo, I came up with a plan!! Go me!

I have a poll on my profile, tell me what you think I should do and what you would like me to do. I'm going to go with the majority, so, yep, that's about it from me.

Hopefully I will stop this lunacy of not writing fanfiction soon.

**Mia x**


End file.
